<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Second Born by HellsFavourite_Demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045118">The Broken Second Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsFavourite_Demon/pseuds/HellsFavourite_Demon'>HellsFavourite_Demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer is sad, Mammon deserves better, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, implied depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsFavourite_Demon/pseuds/HellsFavourite_Demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, who would miss him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Sorry Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work has suicide and self loathing thoughts in it so read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mammon rushed into his room and quickly shut his door. He took a deep shaky breath. Today had been no different than any normal day. He had gone to RAD, done a photo shoot and done a bit of shopping. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was being stupid and sensitive. By now Mammon was used to his brothers’ ‘teasing’. He didn't know why he let it affect him so much. You would think after thousands of years he would have developed thick skin. But no, he The Great Mammon was upset over a few words. </p><p> </p><p>He rested his head on his door, the words his brothers threw at him swimming through his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Worthless </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hopeless </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Useless </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scum </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Irrelevant </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. After all he deserved it. He was nothing but a burden on his brothers. They had all made it quite clear how they felt after all. He was nothing but scum, money grubbing scum. </p><p> </p><p>He sank to the floor. Why was he so useless? It's not that he hadn't tried to ignore his greed. He always envied how Levi and Satan were able to control their sins. Even Asmo had some control over his sin. It was more proof of how useless Mammon was. When he tried to ignore his greed it felt like he was going to die. He needed to buy things. He let out a dry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m pathetic aren't I. Useless, weak and pathetic.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His mind flashed back to before the fall. Memories of him and Lucifer flooded and overwhelmed him. Before they fell, Lucifer and him were very close. Their bond almost rivaled the one the twins had. He had been Lucifer’s right hand man in the War. he had sworn to Lucifer that he would follow him to hell and back. Look at them now. The only time Lucifer paid him any attention was when he was in trouble. Lucifer had made it obvious how little he cared for him. Mammon couldn't blame him. Who would want someone like Mammon for a brother. For the thousandth time he wished he had died instead of Lilith. She was the light in all of their lives. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The only thing that would make up for your existence is if you ended it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mammon choked on a sob that was trying to escape. Then a realization hit him. He was only a thorn in his brothers’ side. He was the reason they were so miserable. If he left they could heal, move on. Be a proper family. He nodded with determination. Yes that was the solution. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what he had to do. After all, in a few weeks they would forget about him. He got up and walked over to his closet. Buried in a dark corner was a long box wrapped in a black cloth. He carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. He blinked as the contents of the box shone through his dark room. He slowly took out the long silver sword he had not seen in years. </p><p> </p><p>His celestial sword. He had kept it even after the fall because he was sentimental. He just looked at it for a long moment. Then he kneeled down and pressed the tip to his abdomen.</p><p>“Please forgive me Father. Forgive me for all my sins. Let my brothers no longer suffer because of me. Forgive your mistake of a son”</p><p> </p><p>With that he pushed the sword in with one smooth move. He felt nothing and closed his eyes. He could hear yelling. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lucifer. There were a million things he wanted to say. But all he could choke out was:</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Then his word went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wasn't There For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer heard crying coming from Mammon’s room. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Mammon, kneeling on the floor, sword deep in his stomach. He couldn't move. When Mammon fell he rushed towards his brother. He held him, not believing this was happening. It could not be happening. He let out a strangled sob.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! No you are not allowed to die on me, Mammon.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mammon opened his eyes and whispered something. Lucifer could barely make it out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Mammon then went limp and Lucifer just stared at him. The words piercing him in his heart like a thousand knives. Hot tears started rolling down his face as he clutched the body of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Mammon...no. Why. Come back you idiot.” He cried out desperately. He shook Mammon hoping for something, anything...but he didn't move. </p><p> </p><p>Sobs racked his body as he, the avatar of pride begged his brother, his father and everyone else for his brother to come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I can’t lose another one...I can't lose you.”</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was in the celestial realm’s garden. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer! Aniki... Help!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer quickly turned to see who was calling him. He saw a tuft of white hair and instantly knew his young brother needed him. Mammon was sitting on the ground crying. Lucifer cooed and rushed to help his baby brother. He saw that Mammon had fallen down and hit his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It will heal soon. Come let us go back inside.” He quickly picked him up and held him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. I'm here. Your brother is here.”</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was sitting in his room with Michael. They were both reading and enjoying each other's company late at night when everyone else was asleep. He suddenly heard cries. They were coming from Mammon’s bedroom. He rushed over and saw the child was having what appeared to be a terrible nightmare. He quickly went over and started rubbing soothing circles on his back while humming an old lullaby. Eventually Mammon stopped crying and sleepily opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What was it? Can you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Mammon nodded. He let out a shaky breath and mumbled “I-I was alone in a dark place. I called out for you but you didn't come.”</p><p> </p><p>Fresh tears appeared in Mammon’s eyes and he hugged his older brother. Lucifer returned the hug, rocking them gently back and forth while humming the lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not let some nightly illusion fool you. No matter what happens I will always be there for you.”</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The battle was raging on. Clashes of white light, silver streaks as swords killed angles left and right, blood was everywhere. Lucifer saw his brothers in need of his help. He pushed through the fighting and rushed to help Leviathan and Asmodeus. They saw him coming and pointed to his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Mammon.” was all they needed to say before he rushed to help.</p><p> </p><p>Mammon was not doing so well. He was fighting off 5 angles and he was clearly wounded. Lucifer saw red as one of the angles drove their sword into Mammon’s right shoulder. The fight was a blur but he killed every one of them. He moved to his brother's side and looked at the wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“It's nothing that won't heal” Mammon said, flashing his signature smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't think you were going to make here for a second”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you? No matter what happens I will always be there for you. Especially now”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. The memories before the fall flooding him. He was supposed to be the oldest, the one who took care of his brothers. After Lilith died he had sworn to never let that happen again. He put his face in his hands as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Flashes of Mammon appeared before his eyes. Mammon’s smile, his soft white hair, his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Then blood. Mammon’s dead, dull eyes. His cries echoing in Lucifer's head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The one time in which he needed me the most I wasn't there. I failed him.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sobbed, clutching himself trying to feel his brother, the image of Mammon that would haunt him for the rest of his life seared into his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry otōto. I’m so sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was depressing to write. I wish Lucifer would show some kind of affection to mammon in the game. Even still I feel he would take Mammon's death the hardest. He carries around so much guilt and this would just add to it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I made myself cry. I love mammon. He has always been my fav which is why it frustrates me how he is treated by his brothers. I just need proof that they actually care for him.</p><p>Also the line "The only thing that would make up for your existence would be if you ended it" Is and actual thing Asmo told Mammon near the start of the game.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>